


All my love

by GK7



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GK7/pseuds/GK7
Summary: Jinyoung catches Jaebum with another man while they are seperated and decides to leave him a letter.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	All my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever published fic so please be gentle. Also, English is my third language. If you still like my writing style please do comment and if you want me to continue this, let me know. I really want to do a series of letters between them elaborating more on the pain of seperation between two people who still love each other but it's just not enough anymore. But I'm too scared of overindulging myself since this is my first ever attempt at writing fic, so I need all the encouragement I can get. :)  
> PS: I just want to believe that JJP are more into letters than texts, incase you're wondering. Thank you!!

Dear Jaebum, 

I saw you and Seji in our bedroom when I came by to check on Nora. I've already known for a while now but I needed to see it with my own eyes, so I could lift this burden of trying to repair our decade long relationship from my shoulders. I know we weren't married, I know I'm the one who walked out and I know I'm the one who thwarted all your attempts at contact but I really needed time away to re-think about us. Obviously, there's no us anymore. I'm too late, one month is a lot of time to spend apart and I don't blame you for not waiting. We have been apart for quite a while, before I even stepped out of our home with my bags packed. The other things I blame you for still remain valid though and I guess the things you blame me for don't matter to you anymore. Now you don't have to worry about changing yourself for me and I'm free to unlove you. I promise I'm going to work at it with all my might. And then we can see each other again without breaking down. At the moment I still love you more than my life and that is the reason I can't stand being near you for even the few minutes it will take to say goodbye. I'm sending Jackson over to pick up my stuff, he doesn't know exactly why we broke up so don't be surprised if he's sympathetic to your cause and please don't take advantage of the fact that we both have the same best friend, I need him more than you do at the moment. Later we can work out a way to share him without ripping him apart. Also, you and I both know damn well he'll break that infamous jaw of yours the moment he finds out what I saw, logic be damned. So don't you dare disobey me. Don't give him long answers or he'll put two and two together, he's too perceptive. Stick to the basics - "yes" and "I don't know" and "I'm hoping for the best". 

Then kick him out as soon as you can. I can't bear to be alone right now and he's the only one I want to be around. I know you tried hard too but feelings are not something you can control and I'd rather be without you in a dungeon of misery I've created for myself than live in our dream home with you secretly pining for another man.

All my love,

Jinyoung. 


End file.
